


Friends

by HenryCCDL



Series: ITSV: A greater threat [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Secret Identity, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: Aaron Davis died last december, and No one in the public eye knew the truth about him being the Prowler. That is until two weeks ago in april. Miles's school and home life have become extra challenging ever since the news got out, but a single note and a mysterious boy will completely change everything he thought he once knew about his uncle's life, and perhaps lead to something far more dangerous then what he has faced before.
Series: ITSV: A greater threat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581121
Kudos: 5





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for decideding to check this out. This is the first itsv fanfic I've ever written, and it's been a long time in the making. Any errors i find will be edited in the near future. Enjoy! -Henry

Eventually, the word got out and things changed.

He had already made himself known as the "weird kid" after the whole "shoulder touch" incident with Gwen last year in december, but now the looks and hushed comments about him were different. Everything had suddenly changed within two short weeks. _"I mean, I heard his uncle did some stuff before hand, so I'm not surprised-" "You think it runs in the family? I heard his dad was also involved with some stuff before joining law enforcement-"_ Miles tried his best to ignore the comments. He knew full well that the majority of the really bad rumors and stories originated from news outlets that leaned towards more extreme views and that they did it for the viewers and profit. but sometimes it really got to him, especially when it came to the little kids in the neighborhood.

Most of them were siblings of the kids he was friends with from his old school, and so they knew him. They still said hi and he sometimes joined in on whatever games they were playing to make sure none of them got into trouble, but every now and again, he noticed that whenever they played a game like tag or hide and seek their faces and demeanor would suddenly change to fear. They looked at him as if he would suddenly sprout giant metal claws and drag them off…

As of now, Miles sits on the far side of the cafeteria, his headphones on as he mindlessly doodles in his sketchbook. His food sits abandoned, he wasn't really hungry, plus who really even genuinely liked eating school lunch? a sudden blur of movement right beside him shocks him out of his little world of doodles, he instinctively raises his hands in front of his face. 

"Woah, hey! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Miles takes off his headphones, looking up at the newcomer. The kid sort of looked like an older version of him, most likely 17 or 18, and not to mention quite big and muscular. _But what was he doing here during middle school lunch hours?_ "You're Miles, right?" Miles feels a little flutter of panic before nodding. The older kid frowns, his brown eyes sad. "I know you've heard this 100 times now, but I'm sorry about Aaron...I'm…" Miles watches as he looks down, clearly holding back tears. "Your Uncle and I were really good friends." Miles eyes widen. 

"What?" The panicky feeling in his chest is instantly replaced by curiosity. 

_"How?"_

The older boy pauses, as if choosing his words very carefully. "I...five years ago, I escaped from my abusive mother. I had nowhere to go, and i was starving. One night he found me in an alley, as Prowler. I thought he was going to kill me, but he saved me. took me back to his place and took me under his wing. He taught me everything about how to take care of myself, the basics. things I never got to learn at home-" He pauses to catch his breath before picking up again, speaking faster than before. "Last year, after I finally located and moved in with my older brother, Your uncle pulled some strings. I got to take the test, and I passed. Now I'm here."

All Miles can do is stare, his brain trying to process all of it. The boy darts his eyes behind him, reaching into his pocket and shoving a folded piece of scrap paper into Miles hand. "Just, Please trust me..." he gets up and quickly walks away. "Wait! You tell me all this, and don't even tell me your name!?" Miles calls after the mysterious boy. A few kids look up at him, staring. He smiles nervously at them, before looking back down. unfolding the paper, Mile’s heart skips a beat.

All that is written is "Spider-man." Along with coordinates and time. Miles stares at the name, HIS name. _Spider-man_. The name everyone called him when he was out on patrol because his real name and identity was still a secret. _How did he know?_ _Or maybe it meant something completely different??? Like a code word?_ Miles looks over the coordinates again, remembering the sad, almost pleading look on the boy’s face. _Just trust me._ His mom always said that his family didn’t run away from things, and that was something he had started truly living by once his Uncle had died. Yes, he would go, but he’d bring his gear and suit just in case.

The bell rings.

_Later that afternoon…_

Miles jogs down the street, having slipped out the window of his dorm 30 minutes earlier. He turns into an alleyway and behind a trash can, opening his backpack. He was originally going to just take the subway, but he had decided to go to the designated spot earlier to scout it out. Plus web-swinging was a lot faster, not to mention fun and freeing. Miles slips on his costume and web shooters. He shoots up and over the buildings, sometimes running up them to conserve web fluid. People stop to stare, some of them cheering him on and even asking for autographs. 

Miles waves to them as he goes, enjoying the April air and warm sun. The crowds of people die down as he approaches the more industrial side of town, perching on top of a building as he reaches his destination. In front of him lay a series of warehouses that had long since been out of commission. “Definitely not shady or structurally unstable at all.” Against his better judgment, Miles swings down and into the largest of the warehouses, turning invisible. A few startled birds flutter about before settling down in the rafters again. The only light comes from the shattered, dusty windows. The pale light giving the place an eerie vibe. It looked to be empty, apart from a few old trucks. 

Miles crawls up to the second level, perking up. The second floor is crammed with boxes, miscellaneous tools, and right in the middle a work bench with a giant metal glove and gauntlet set on top of it. Miles approaches it, examining it. It looked almost exactly like the ones his Uncle had used, but simplified. And then it clicks. But before he can even form words in his head, his spider sense goes off. The hum of an engine fills the warehouse, and Miles leaps back. A dramatically dressed figure launches over the guard rail, landing neatly on all fours. 

_No, it can’t be…_

The unmistakable silhouette of the Prowler, clad in shadows, slowly straightens himself onto his feet,. towering over Miles. he flexes his dangerous metal claws, looking around suspiciously with glowing eyes. Miles suddenly remembers the night he had found out. How he had been cornered by the monster who turned out to be his uncle, and how emotionless he had sounded as he vowed to hunt him down. A lump rises in his throat. He can't stop himself and lets out a choked sob. In a blur, The prowler leaps onto the work table, catlike.

 ** _“I know you’re here, Miles.”_ **He says in a deep mechanical voice. Miles knew he had no choice but to show himself. “U-uncle Aaron…?” He asks in a horse whisper. There is a click, the lamp above the work table flickers on. 

**_“No.”_ **

While his Uncle had been tall and lanky, this one was shorter but way more muscular and bulky. Miles eyes narrow. “What kind of sick joke is this? who are you?!” Prowler moves closer, giving Miles a better look. instead of the purple and blue color scheme, his cape is completely purple while the bodysuit is a solid green, The emblem on his chest emblazoned in yellow. His tech also appeared to be similar to the stuff on the table he was currently perched on, but shiny and new.

The Prowler slides off the table, pulling off the mask. Miles eyes widen. “YOU!”

The older kid who had given him the note ducks his head, avoiding eye contact in shame. “My name is Hobie Brown. I have lots of explaining to do, and I really, really need your help.”

  
  


_After a long explanation while web-swinging/gliding through the city..._

“So, basically you’re following in my Uncle’s footsteps, but not doing the whole supervillain thing?” Hobie nods, gliding through the air alongside Miles on his ridiculously big cape. “Yep. I kind of pieced together that his hideout was at that warehouse, found some of his first equipment, and here I am." Hobie sighs. "I know that his earlier life wasn’t good either, and I know how that can twist people into doin’ bad things. I know that he wasn’t ‘evil’, he couldn’t be farther from that. And from what you told me, he regretted everything in the end. He wanted to be someone you could look up to.” 

Miles nods. “Yeah…I also gotta get better at sneaking out of my dorm without being seen, I guess.” Hobie chuckles at that. The two of them fall silent for a beat. “You said that there’s something hidden back in my uncle’s apartment. but what is it, exactly?” “It’s a bunch of really advanced tech from alchemex, some of the stuff he used for his gear. But in the wrong hands, some of it could be used to make another dimension shattering machine, or worse…I know it’s there because I kind of accidentally overheard him talking about it a few days before...you know...” Hobie trails off. Miles shudders, what could possibly be worse than something like the super collider? He hated thinking about the possibilities. The two heros glide over one more building before dipping down onto the familiar fire escape. 

Miles feels a twinge of hope as he looks through the window, all of the furniture was still in there, but it is soon dashed as a heavy sense of sadness washes over him. Hobie notices, putting his large metal hand on Miles’s shoulder. “This is really hard for me too, man, but I know he would have wanted us to get rid of anything that could cause harm.” He says gently. “Y-yeah, I know…” Miles acts as a lookout while Hobie removes the boards and locks from the window as quickly and quietly as possible. Luckily they also had the cover of darkness. “Let’s make this quick.” They slip into the apartment, chills going down their spines at how empty and lifeless it all felt.

“I’ll look in here, you take the bedroom…” Hobie orders. Miles tries the door of the bedroom before realizing it has a giant lock on it. “Hey, Hobie? I really want to try and leave as little evidence as possible that we were here. could you unpick this with your claws o-“ every hair on his body stands on end, his head twinging with a sharp pain _. Spider sense? what-_

The sight that greets Miles’s eyes nearly makes him scream. 

Hobie’s body hangs in the air, limp. A translucent appendage wrapped around his neck in a death grip. Green goggles flash from a darkened corner. “Oh don’t worry, he’ll live!” With a flick, the arm throws Hobie across the room. Luckily he lands on the sofa, in which the wooden frame makes a slight cracking noise from the impact. Miles backs away.

A very disheveled looking Doc Ock, Liv, crawls towards him on her extra arms. “Wow, that train really did a number on you, you look ten times crazier than last time!” Miles says, managing to keep his voice from shaking. Liv’s uncanny smile turns into a snarl. The lights on her now slightly tattered costume flickering.

“You _think_?” She grabs Miles by the waist, slamming him into the wall. “You and your stupid little friends ruined EVERYTHING!” She shrieks, slamming Miles to the ground. He scrambles at the tentacle to no avail. “MY WORK, MY ORGANIZATION, MY FAME-“ she leans down, ripping off her goggles to reveal wild eyes that seemed to tear into him. “IT’S ALL GONE!!!” His ears ring from her screaming. On the couch, Hobie stirs. His throat was on fire from that death grip, but that wouldn’t stop him from fighting.

 ** _“Let him go!”_ ** Hobie leaps onto Liv, slicing through the tentacle pinning Miles down with his silver claws. Miles kicks Liv in the legs, sending her flying back into the opposite wall with a crash. **_“You’re here for the stuff WE came to get, eh?”_ ** Hobie growls. His voice was deep and mechanical again, but Miles could hear him breathing raspily. Liv just laughs, smiling again. “Look at you in your cute little mask and cape!” She coos sweetly, picking herself up on the three remaining tentacles. “Did wittle Aaron make it for you? Or was it after he died and mommy did it to make you feel special~?” A look of sudden realization crosses her face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot he told me mommy hated you~” In that instant, Hobie’s entire demeanor changes. 

**_“Nooo…”_ ** He moans softly, backing up. Liv’s face holds a slightly satisfied look. She had found his weakness. “You were smart, you had so many dreams you wanted to come true, but she just yelled. And It didn’t stop at yelling though, did it?” Hobie whimpers. _“You’re just like me.”_ She ads, smoothly. 

“Hobie? Hobie don’t listen to her. I’ve got this.” Miles steps in front of his friend, ready to fight again at any moment. “How very sweet of you, _Miles Morales_.” 

_Oh no..._

Liv smiles, relishing his shock. “That's right, I’ve been watching you very closely, Miles. You made a mistake taking off that mask during the fight at May’s house. I could also tell seeing how Aaron reacted, dear. I have eyes everywhere, in fact...” a tentacle snakes up to Miles face, caressing it. "He talked about both of you kids, _So_ proud...it's so sad he failed you both in the end~"

 _So gross, so gross!_ With a flash and disgusted yell, Miles unleashes a venom strike onto Liv. She screeches and writhes in pain, temporarily losing control of her extra limbs. They flail around, knocking over furniture. Miles quickly uses his webs to tie her up. “I CAN GET OUT OF THIS EASILY! YOU CAN’T KEEP ME DOWN, YOU CAN'T LOCK ME AWAY-!” 

Miles webs her mouth shut, unnerved at how quickly her voice had changed. she definitely wasn’t the friendly scientist who he had first saw in a video during his physics class, and she had definitely gone even more crazy in the head since their last fight…not to mention way meaner. He shakes his head, there was no time to waste.

“Hobie, I think that’ll hold her for now. But we gotta be quick. Hobie?” Hobie cowards in the far corner of the room, hunched over with his head in his hands. His mask is off. _“She really hates me...have to punish myself…don’t want too...”_ He whispers. 

Miles hesitates. Hobie appeared to be in the middle of a flashback, his eyes staring at something only he could see, something that felt very real. “Hobie, can you hear me?” Hobie slowly looks up at him, his eyes unfocused. “Whatever your seeing can’t hurt you, you’re here with me, not with your mother…” Hobie blinks for a few moments, his eyes refocusing.“You can go wait for me outside, I think I have an idea where the stuff is.” Hobie nods shakily, silently slipping out the window. 

_You didn’t deserve it, everything you went through…_ Miles turns back to Liv, his hand clenched into a fist, glaring. “You are _disgusting_.” He hisses. Miles no longer cared about breaking the lock seeing how the apartment was now trashed from their fight. He enters the bedroom, squinting in the dark at the walls, ceiling, and floor hoping to find any irregularities.

"Aha!" He exclaims out loud after opening the closet. Carved into the ceiling is a square that could be easily overlooked. Miles yanks the panel out, peeking into the small space. Four relatively large and beat up boxes are crammed into it, the faded Alchemex logo on all of them. Luckily for Miles, his spider strength made the surprisingly heavy boxes easy to pull out, and he could carry all of them himself. Walking out of the room, he couldn’t help but throw a taunt at Liv. 

"Well, Doc, looks like you're plans got foiled once a-" The boxes crash to the floor. Miles stares in disbelief, the room had changed. The windows and doors were gone, and worst of all Liv had vanished.

"HOBIE?" he cries out, frantically feeling along the walls as his spider sense buzzes again. "No, no, NO-" he whips around at a long drawn out creak fills the room. The door out had rematerialized behind him and was slowly opening to reveal a dark void _"Miles, dear, you thought i would come here myself? You actually thought you could win this time?"_ Miles looks around frantically, Liv's disembodied voice echoing around him. _“I found a new friend, he’s out of this world, and I think you’ll love him!”_ She laughs happily.

Miles heart races as the entire room goes quiet, nothing but the sound of his own pounding heart. Fog begins to rise from the floor. He waits..and waits...Then a low eerie sound comes from the doorway, paralyzing him on the spot. From the dark, A massive metal hand attached to a boney arm reaches into the room, Its giant claws digging into the wall beside the door. Another arm follows, and then the entire room stretches upwards. Miles head spins causing him to fall back. The thing in the doorway slides into the room, stretching upwards to its full height. 

A monstrous version of Prowler, his uncle, towers above Miles. The eyes of the mask blazing with white light.

 ** _"Miles…"_ **He stretches out his disproportionately long arms, allowing miles to see that his costume clings to him like skin, showing off every rib, bone, and pulsing tendon in his body. His suit is ripped in places, exposing rotting flesh. Some of the exposed flesh even had wires and metal sticking out of it. Miles stomach churns. 

Every breath is long and pained, blood rushes out from a gaping bullet hole in his chest. **_“You let this happen…”_ **Tears start flowing from Miles eyes. "This isn't real...this isn't!" He leaps up and starts running blindly. The building transforms again, a forest sprouting up on all sides, the trees glitching and moving while the sky burns a searing shade of purple. 

The heartwrenching noise continues to echo around him as Prowler chases him, crashing through the trees that nearly rival him in height. _You can swing, idiot!_ Miles releases a stream of webbing, vaulting upwards and narrowly avoiding a giant clawed hand that swipes at him from behind. No matter how fast he swung, Miles couldn't seem to move any farther away. It was like one of those dreams where he ran but stayed in the same place. He looks back just as Prowler is about to grab him, and then the wind is knocked out of him. 

The forest disappears, replaced by buildings. Miles feels himself falling through the air before crashing straight into a dumpster. He lays there, dazed and terrified. _What the hell had just happened?! Oh no…_ "The boxes...HOBIE!" Miles heaves himself up. His back rages with pain but he ignores it. "HOBIE!" He calls out again, frantic. climbing to the top of the building, It appeared that he was at least a good three miles away from the apartment. his confusion grows. 

**_"MILES!"_ ** Hobie glides down from the sky, panting heavily. "What the hell happened? **_You were in there and then the next thing I see is you runnin like hell..."_ **Miles puts his hands on his head, pacing. "The entire room changed, the windows and liv just disappeared a-and then-" Miles abruptly sits down, trying to get a grip on his emotions. "A-And then my Uncle was there." 

Hobie raises an eyebrow.

"I mean it wasn't him but it was...was like a giant nightmare version of him and he was rotting. then he was chasing me through this forest!" He looks back up at Hobie who seemed oddly...unfazed. like none of this was terrifying or impossible. **_"sounds terrifying, man."_ ** Miles watches in confusion as he casually takes off his mask, throwing it aside. 

"Miles, my man..." Hobie struts up to him, an amused look on his face. _"You really are just another ignorant kid."_

His spider sense buzzes once more as Hobie's body appears to glitch. a man in armor with what looks like a crystal ball on his head comes into focus. "Mysterio," he takes off his helmet, flashing a smile. "but i go by Quinten Beck too." Miles leaps up and gets into a fighting stance. "What did you do to Hobie?!" He yells, finally reaching his breaking point. Miles's heart pounds with rage. he was tired of being deceived, nothing felt real, he felt like he had finally lost his mind. "Behind you." Miles turns around. He is immediately met with a punch in the face that sends him flying back. 

"Are you actually f***ing serious, kid?" Mysterio laughs. It appeared that he had teleported behind Miles. "Haven't you learned not to trust anything yet?" Miles grits his teeth. "Where. Is. HOBIE?!" He throws himself at Mysterio, shooting webbing and a venom blast at him. None of them have any effect. "So, you want a fight, eh kid?" 

"GAK-" Mysterio kicks Miles in the chest, disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. "Hobie is fine, I’m sure Liv is taking great care of him!” He rematerlizes in the air, looking down upon Miles. The crystal ball is back on his head, emitting a green glow. “In fact, Liv is the one who invited me over here! she told me all about the machine she built and how everything backfired…” Mysterio floats down. “Recently, she built a machine that could send messages to people in other dimensions, and they found their way to mine. Obviously I found a way to get here shortly after that." Mysterio circles around Miles, a grin on his face.

"There's a spider-man in my dimension, he's about your age. He was gonna be the next Iron man, but of course I couldn't let that happen…" He leans forward, the helmet disappearing to reveal a snarling face. "He was a stupid, ignorant little boy who believed everything that was said to him. And now his life is a living hell." Miles barley registered a word Mysterio had said his eyes staring at something in the sky.

"Heads up, fishbowl!" A streak of red, blue, and silver smashes into Mysterio, nearly sending him falling off the roof. The spider-person quickly grabs him, letting him dangle in the air. "You alright, kid?" They ask, the silver webs on their suit illuminated by the moon. Miles nods, unfazed yet suddenly excited by this new spider-man's arrival. "Dude, You almost could have killed him!" Yet another spider-man lands in front of Miles, smaller and in red and black with a very modern looking spider symbol. 

Mysterio perks up. "Peter! could you tell your friend to let me go?" He asks, his voice casual like this was all a big joke. The spider-man holding him pretends to think. "Okay." After pressing something on his wrist, he drops Mysterio from the roof. Miles and the smaller spider-man scramble over just in time to see him fall through a portal, flailing in rage. 

Miles turns to look at the two of them. "So, are you two Peter Parker?" They both nod. "Yeah, but we decided to choose different names so we don't get confused. I'm Toby." The one with silver webs introduces himself. "And I'm Tom, nice to meet you...Miles? Is that right?" Miles nods, relaxing slightly now that the immediate threat was gone. "We've been tracking down that Mysterio from Tom's world for a long time so it's natural for us to be exhausted by this point. Sorry if we seem a bit out if it, Dimension hopping isn't exactly a walk in the park." 

"It's fine i get it, but how did you guys and him get here any way? he said my doc ock made a machine that sent messages across dimensions." Toby and Tom look at each other. "We have special bracelets, and as for Mysterio? we know as much as the next person about HOW he's doing it. But we do know WHY." Toby says. 

"In my dimension, I'm an outcast, a wanted man," Tom explains." Mysterio, Quinten Beck, tricked me. He used these drones to do all sorts of things, he made it look like I killed him, and then to the public eye he miraculously came back and swore to catch me. He's gathering a bunch of villains from all over to kill me and eventually take over my world. In this case he was trying to recruit your Doc Ock for his plans."

Miles looks at him, eyes wide. "That, that's really bad…" "But now we caught him and hopefully sent him to where we have a backup. Hopefully this is the last time we have to go on a wild goose chase and finally bring some light to the lies he's made."

The three are interrupted by A shadow landing on the far side of the roof. The two new arrivals tense up. "Easy guys, HOBIE YOU'RE OKAY!" Miles cries, running to his beat up yet relieved friend. "I saw Doc ock slip out of there one i saw you run off, i was still too shaken to follow. I'm sorry." "No, no that's completely fine seeing as backup arrived." 

"Hi!" Tom happily waves. Toby simply nods, he still looked a bit suspicious. "I couldn't get all those boxes by myself, were gonna have to go all the way back." 

"We could help." Toby offers. "Great, let's go then!" With that, the four costumed heroes set off together, exchanging stories. The two other spider-men may have just succeeded in their own quest tonight, but Miles's and Hobie's own problems are still far from over. 

In a hidden place deep in the city, Doc ock lurks, cursing them.

**_The end. For now..._ **


End file.
